prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
I Need Five (Theme Song)
I Need Five is a theme song used by Big E Langston in the WWE from April 22, 2013 – November 18, 2013 Theme Lyrics Three ain't enough, man, I need five.(Just give me more) Whole time, they keep your ass alive Whole time, No place to run, no place to hide(No place to run, no place to hide) Three ain't enough, man, I need five Don't fall off cuz I'm on my game Haters get shook when they speak my name All this pressure that's on my back So much stress that's on my brain Ima just let y'all pop y'all track Y'all sit back while I pop champagne Spent your whole life tryna get like me Trust me, dawg, we are not the same Woke up early this morni ng Feeling like you want it Everything I do is a 1/1, can't copy me, can't clone it Your girlfriend, she want me And she see me, and she on me But it's all for one and it's one for all So I pass her to my homies And I'm back up top again And I'm back about my way I need 50 mil a week A new whip for everyday He's lucky that I'm reaching Y'all probably couldn't fathom You couldn't see me in your dreams And I do things you can't imagine Mad cuz I made it Yeah man you hatin When you talk to me, know I talk to the greatest Started from the Bottom, then it elevated Where I'm at, y'all probably won't make it Hol' Up Ain't nobody steppin up to me Cuz havin everything ain't enough for me Three ain't enough, man, I need five.(Just give me more) Whole time, they keep your ass alive Whole time, No place to run, no place to hide(No place to run, no place to hide) Three ain't enough, man, I need five X2 Ridin round town like I rule the world They treat my team like royalty Might just blow y'all off the map You don't really wanna go to war with me Let me know what that cash say I ain't one to really talk much I'm workin hard so I'm bossed up Been through the rain Plus I walk through the fire Know what it is when they see him They just stop and admire Number 1 nothin higher Couldn't find no one flyer Fly, fly stays on my job Make these suckers retire And I'm right back in it Right back winnin Know I been the man way back in the beginnin Pull up in a car, car about 2 million Right about now, yeah, that's how I'm feelin Woke up in a jet, it's a brand new day Feet kicked up, pair of brand new Js Thinking that job won't bring me down Y'all gotta find a brand new way, way Mind on the million Let's get this money Boy, you broke as a joke And I'm financially funny Feel like no one's above me Y'all can't take nothin from me So you can stop with your hatin, I know you love me Three ain't enough, man, I need five.(Just give me more) Whole time, they keep your ass alive Whole time, No place to run, no place to hide Three ain't enough, man, I need five Three ain't enough, man, I need five.(Just give me more) Whole time, they keep your ass alive Whole time, (Don't know the rest of this line) No place to run, no place to hide Category:WWE Theme songs